Val Royeaux
Description & History Val Royeaux is a strange organization which their true goals are not well known, the names of those who were among the first councils were unfortunately lost to time. The group's exact origins are widely speculated but nothing concrete linking where the organization was exactly created. The only thing historians are able to truly agree on is the council of light and dark, 6 members of the dark and light council formed the Val Royeaux's council of 12. Once formed they set out of a war path seeking land they allied themselves with Cyanic Haber and his empire sparking the famed duel of the 3 kingdoms ultimately resulting in a very devastating loss for the Val Royeaux. Lu-Shau Shytri devastated the organization after winning the duel, forcing the Val Royeaux to leave Lu-Shau's empire be for the time being. After many years of recovering from their loses they are now ready to reemerge as a dominate power, ready to shake the world again. To the world they are known as a force of good and plan to stay that way for the meantime while they bolster up their strength. Ranks The top leadership of the Val Royeaux is its council of 12, it branches into its respective council of 6 either of light or shadow. They command agents which are their main officers or top class soldiers they entrust very important missions to. Below agents rank wise are the Templars, which are in charge of keeping the peace among the agents of the order they can overrule agents if their actions threaten the Val Royeaux and are the most powerful defenders of the Val Royeaux. Below the Templars are your every day low ranked soldier or agent working loyally for the Val Royeaux. Strength The Approximate strength of the Val Royeaux is hard to guess as there are no "Official" records recording their numbers and strength level. They do possess many mages who possess immense magical powers with them and are rumored to have in their possession artifacts of great power. They are a group not to be trifled with and possess many spies as far as they can without risking overextending their intelligence operations reach. Val Royeaux's most notable victory was the battle of white spire where one agent attacked the spire and took it over by himself without damaging the spire. Selection To be selected to join the Val Royeaux is very simple you must be deemed worthy by a reputable agent of either the light or shadow council. If deemed worthy they are watched by spies for a certain amount of time to determine what they are notable for, in the Val Royeaux reputation is everything. If the selected is deemed strong, and worthy of joining they are approached and asked to join. If the selected declines and is deemed strong enough to be a threat they are subject to being watched, if they never threaten the Val Royeaux they are left alone, if they try to destroy the Val Royeaux they are hunted down. Members To be constructed later. Trivia *I got the idea for the name from Dragon Age Inquisition thats about it everything else I came up with on my own. Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Organization Category:Faction Category:Factions Category:Articles in process Category:Val Royeaux